Anni Chronicles
by AnnixEd
Summary: Anni, a young alchemist, is living peacefully with her little sister after their father left. But will she find love? EdwardxOC, RoyxOC, JoexOC, GaryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Anni Smith. I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. I have candy pink hair and my skin is white like porcelain. My mother died while giving birth to my sister, Aeris. As a result, Aeris and I share a very close bond with each other. We live alone in East city, as our father abandoned us a while ago, but we managed to stay strong through sheer will.

Anyways, now that you now about me, let's get on with my story...!

I put on a black tank top, a red skirt and leather knee-high boots, and set out to go shopping.

I strolled along the crowded streets of East City, admiring the stalls and displays. I went into the market and bought dinner, which was roast duck with scalloped potatoes and caesar salad. I also picked out tons of fruit, vegetables and bread.

My basket was filled up so much that it was hard to see. I drifted off into a daze, and in what seemed like a split second, my groceries were spilled all over the floor, and I was looking straight into the face of...

The Fullmetal Alchemist! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...Humph," the Fullmetal Alchemist said.

I clasped my hands over my mouth. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I scrambled to pick up my goods and hurried away.

"Aren't you going to-" the alchemist cried out to me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He stared at me, his mouth gaping open.

"Well?" I urged.

"I-I-I'm Ed. Edward Elric," he responded after a short pause.

I smiled. "I'm Anni Smith. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here," Ed mumbled.

I left the market and headed back home. I didn't care if I was spilling anything, I was too mesmerized by Ed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aeris greeted me at the door. "How was shopping?" She asked.

"Fantastic!" I replied cheerfully. "Aeris, I met the handsomest boy, he had these gorgeous eyes and he was so shy!"

Aeris cocked a brow in interest. "Did you catch his name?" She inquired.

"U-um, yeah," I smiled. "He said..." I sighed a little. "Ed..."

Aeris widened her eyes. "Y-you mean Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" I nodded sheepishly. "But he's a pipsqueak!"

I laughed, and so did Aeris; hers was a sweet, innocent sound. "Yeah..." I gazed out the window at the billowy clouds, and I could've sworn that they formed his face.

Edward Elric...the Fullmetal Alchemist...Ed...would I meet him again? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Hi, everyone! =^__^= Ready for more of Anni's adventures? I was actually hoping that some of your more talented writers out there would write me a story about Ed and Anni...a fanfic of my fic! PM me for the 'deets. Anyway, here's chapter 4~

**ED'S POV**

I slowly headed back to HQ. I couldn't get Anni off of my mind. She was stunning. Her red eyes glimmered with happiness, her smile was innocent, her body slim, yet curvy...

I wanted to stop thinking about her, but I couldn't. I directed my thoughts to Winry, but she paled in comparison. Anni was so much nicer, too...Winry always yelled, but this girl was timid, yet friendly.

What had come over me?

I snapped out of it and broke into a run. Once I arriced at the gates, I stopped and happily sighed.

Was this what they call love at first sight? 


	5. Chapter 5

AN ok so sum of u might be wonderin why my spelling isnt as good from this chapeter on and also in marcelinas story. well thats because my bf was my editor but we broke up so hes not doing it anymore. but the stories are still da same and da love is still heart thumping so get ready for the long waited more anni and ed! :)

a few days later. I had to return to the market to buy more bread. well thats what I told Aris, anyway...i really just scarfed it all down the night before so that i could search for Ed at least I had a fast metabloism (lol!!!).

As I smelled the freshly baked bread (it smelled like Alescia's) i smiled and leaned over towards it. I guess I musthave been sticking my big butt out (lol again) a little because before long i could feel someone grabbing it!!!!

"Ah!" i started to protest but since it was so early in the morning no one was there and the baker had gone to the washroom so no one heard me. The guy dragged me outta the shop and into a nearby ally, i wanted to fight back, but i couldnt do anything because i was scared. just as he started to feel me i scremed and...

Sumone dashed into the ally and punched the guy and he ran away, the punch sounded like metal. my saver held out his hand

"Are you ok anni"

i smiled and took his hand......

IT wAS ED!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys sorry for not updating! The chapters are still gonna be kind of short because I wrote these before hand so sorry! It will be good spelling though okay.

I stared up into Ed's eyes. I couldn't find the power to rise so he hoisted me up. We stared into each others eyes for a moment. I realized that I was still grasping onto his hand.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered. I released my grip.

"You're shaking," Ed replied with a worried tone in his voice. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile, like I always do. "Yeah." I felt a raindrop on my head. The raindrops gradually poured down faster and faster and faster. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's starting to rain," Ed whispered into my ear. "Go inside."

I gently pushed myself away from him. "Right," I said. I bought a loaf of bread and hurried back in the pouring rain. A victorious smile etched across my face. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG GUYS I'm soooo sorry I didnt writ for like FOR EVAH! :( So I'm gunna put up all the chappies I did a long time ago these are relly old their from a few months ago but there still the story right!

When I got home, Aeris wasn't there. I noticed a slip of paper on the table near the door. It said...

'Dear Anni,

Went out to go buy clothes.

Love,  
Aeris'

I was excited for the time when Aeris got home. I hoped that she would be back soon so that I could tell her about my encouncter with Ed.

I put the bread away, and flipped through a newspaper. As always; it was the same old stuff that got published every day.

That is, until I saw an article on the celebrity, Joe Jonas. I never realized how attractive he was!

Would I ever meet him one day? 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I LOVE THE JOBROS! But there not popular anymore why is that. :(

After seeing the spread on Joe Jonas, I was determined to meeet him. Even on the paper, his eyes stared into my soul. I constantly paced around East City, hoping for at least a glimpse of Joe's perfection. But Joe couldn't replace Ed inside my soul, and I knew it. I won't deny that I had two purpose: to find either Ed or Joe. One day, I had come close.

I lingered outside of the ates of the military base for uite some time now. I wasn't sure how often Ed came and went, but even if he didn't notice me, I'd be happy. I waited and waited and waited, until my patience weared. Just as I was about to start walking, I felt a hand hit my shoulder to stop me.

I turned around and I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Lt. Col. Roy Mustang. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: K so maybe this isnt fair but I really want more reviews. PLEASE PLEEEEEEESE LEAVE A REVIEW OK I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS and be nice ok.

Roy Mustang blinked curiously. "Oh. Who are you?"

"O-oh," I replied, not knowing what to say. He was the Lt. Col., after all. "Umm, I'm Anni...Anni Smith. Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Colonel...uh, sir!"

He laughed. "Just call me Roy."

I nodded. "Okay...I was looking for a guy named Edward Elric..."

"He's already gone," he replied. "Shall I walk you home?"

"You don't have to..."

He shrugged and started to walk, and I scurried to keep up with his long strides.

After a while, we passed through my old neighborhood...and there was my old house. I was reminded of my father, and the horrible things he used to do...I shuddered at the memories.

"What's the matter?" Roy asked, a concerned look on his face.

"W-well..." I gulped. "The memories...therre coming back..."

"What?"

I looked into his eyes and decided to tell him. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Omg sorry there hasnt been much Ed lately hes soooo hot but Roy is hot too so I'm writing about him for a while! Don't worry Ed the hottie will be back soon.

I was hesitant at first. My eyes wandered down the street and back again. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"When I was young, it was only my sister, my dad and I. My mom died in childbirth. My dad...he abused my sister and I."

Roy gasped. "That's awful!"

My eyes narrowed. "I know. I still have the scars from it, too. He beat us a lot. It was scary coming home sometimes. When I was 10, my dad just left my sister and I, here, in East City. We've been living alone ever since..."

"I'm so sorry," Roy mumbled. He held onto my hand and continued to drag me along. I felt my face grow hot.

He left me a block away from the house where Aeris and I live. I watched him go until he disappeared from my better-than-average vision and headed home. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok so for this AN I'm gonna tell you why the chappies are so short. Well its artistic. There meant to be short cuz Anni is slowly telling u her memories one by 1 and that is a big deal for her she has trust issues. So its like shes opening to you ok.

Aeris greeted me at the door. "Looking for Edy-poo again?" she teased. "Your face is all red. What happened? And was that the Lt. Col. walking you home?"

I blushed sweetly. "Yeah," I sighed. "He's so considerate and kind to me." I knew that he was mean to others from Ed, but the way he acted around me, it was like he donated to charity!

Aeris was interested in hearing about the Lt. Col. "What did you two talk about?"

My face fell. "Dad."

Aeris frowned. "I told you not to tell anyone, Anni!"

"But he was so sympathetic about it, Aeris!" I protested. "He even held my ha-"

My speech was interrupted by the arrival of the Full Metal Alchemist at the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Oh and can I have fan art! I really want fanart! Anni is 5'2 and a half she has short pink hair its in a bob. She likes to wear simple stuff just see the first chappie.

"Hello," Ed said at the doorway. "Uh, why was Roy here?"

"Oh," I said, and felt the heat rise to my face. "He walked me home..."

I heard him growl a little, his mouth twisting into a frown. "Well, isn't that peachy," he spat. I shrank back a little, and his expression instantly softened and became sympathetic. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you waiting for me outside of the base, but I had to leave with my brother, so I dropped by." He scowled. "But now it seems you've got a new friend, huh?"

My eyes widened. "Ed, you don't under-"

"No, I get it," he said harshly. "Later."

He turned to go, and I stared to cry. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I

After a while, I heard rocks bashing against my window. I wiped my tears away and glanced down to see who the culprit was.

It was...ED?

I opened the window.

"...Humph," Ed said. "Finally, you open the window!"

"Ed, listen to me, it's not what you-"

Ed smiled, a smile that melted my kindred heart. "Yeah, I know," he replied. "Look, I'm here to say I'm sorry, Anni." His face became solemn. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears welled up in my eyes once more. "Of course I can!" I cried. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

Ed turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, but he couldn't hear me.

"Anni, someone's here to see you!" Aeris hollered from downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Anni, you won't believe this...i-it's...Joe Jonas and Gwyneth Paltrow!" 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: K so who else thinks that Christine Aigulera was sooo crappy on the super bowl. :(

I ran downstairs to meet Joe and Gwyneth. Once Joe laid eyes on me, he began to blush. I smiled sweetly and asked what was wrong.

"Well, I'm burning up for you baby~!" Joe sang in his voice that sounded like a chorus of angels.

I then asked Aeris why they were here. She explained that she called Gwyneth to help with cooking and Joe had tagged along.

Aeris and Gwyneth left so that they could prepare dinner, which left Joe and I all alone.

"Hello, I'm Anni Smith!" I introduced myself.

"Joe. Joe Jonas." Joe replied.

I giggled. "I know who you are, silly!"

Joe smiled. I felt like we bonded. I noticed that he was better looking in person than in the pictures.

"So..." Hoe said, breaking the awkward silence. "I was that Gwyneth's potatoes are horrible. Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight? I know a great place."

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

I had a feeling that tonight was gonna be a good night! ((AN: OMG I LOVE BLACK EYED PEAS! 333)) 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ew I had spinach for dinner today.

"Joe, we're at McDonald's."

"I LOVE MCDONALDS!" Joe replied.

I held onto his hand and went in. I had never had the luxury of a fast food restaurant when I was little, my father was too cruel to allow it.

Hoe and I went up to the counter. The McWaiter who served us, named Gary, took our orders. He had soft, kindred eyes, and a voice that rang like a bell. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Joe and I got our food and we ate at a table near a window.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

Joe smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

While eating, I stole glances of Gary from time to time. He eventually called me over to chat.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gary Oak," he replied. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So this is da last of the huuuge chappie update! I couldn't write any more cuz my computer got a virus, I downloaded some cute smilies and it sent spam so they cut off our internet. :( But it's ok now so there will be more soon!

"Gary...Oak?" I repeated.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Gary asked.

"I'm Anni, Anni Smith," I told him. 


End file.
